


Andy's Vindication

by hgiel



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wants to be popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy waited an unusually long time for Minwoo to pick up the phone before he finally heard the line pick up, and his band mates friendly voice...  
“What the hell do you want Andy?” Minwoo demanded over a din of noise.  
“Hey, I was bored and wanted to talk.”  
“I don’t have time man, Im working. I have a job you know.”  
“I...know, I have the same job.” Andy muttered, hoping the low tone would cover the hurt in his voice.  
“No, I have a real singing career. Look, I have to go.” And Minwoo hung up.  
A few minutes later Andy got the courage to make another call. This time, to Hye Sung.  
After a short moment the line picked up. “Hello~?”  
“KANG TA?!” Andy shrieked and hung up in a panic.  
After the thought of why Kang Ta would pick up the line was directed away from gay sex to Hye Sung being in the bathroom Andy tried another call. Eric.  
“Hey Andy what’s up?” Eric answered.  
“Im bored, I’ve got nothing to do today.”  
“Ah, I can’t come over man, Im busy...you can come meet me though.”  
“Where are you?” Andy asked, perking up.  
“A strip club, hold on-Bitch, all I got on me is large bills so go push your ass on someone else until I hit the ATM-Alright Im back. Dude can you stop by the ATM for me on your way over?” Eric asked.  
“Im busy...” Andy said and hung up.  
Who was left? Andy eyed the random ShinHwa CD on his desk and did a head count. Jun Jin was next.  
“Jun Jin?” Andy called when he didn’t hear a voice after the line picked up.  
“Hold on, I lost my underwear...” Jun Jin muttered.  
“What are you doing???”  
“Changing. Oh, never mind, I didn’t bring underwear. I have to go shoot Xman soon so I don’t have long, what did you need?”  
“I was just bored, never mind...”  
“Well, go read a book or Google your name or something.”  
“Google my name?” Andy asked.  
“Or Google mine, whatever. Look, I got to go, see you man.” And Jun Jin hung up.  
Andy sat the phone down and eyed his computer. Google his name... What would he find on ShinHwa sites he didn’t already know? It was better then calling people and getting hung up on at any rate...So he logged on.  
What he found, was heart breaking! The only time he was mentioned was when ShinHwa fans were expressing their hate for him! And in the fanfics, mostly erotic, he either wasn’t there or he was some geeky bitch!  
Dong Wan picked up his phone pretty quickly. “Hey.”  
“Everyone hates me!” Andy cried.  
“Minwoo?”  
“Its Andy!”  
“Huh?”  
“DONG WAN, ITS ANDY!”  
“Andy isn’t here.”  
“I AM ANDY. ME.” Andy screamed into the phone.  
“Oh, why did you call here looking for Minwoo?” Dong Wan asked in bewilderment.  
“...What in the hell are you talking about?”  
“Sorry, Im on a quest, I totally pwned this dwarf too.”  
“Do I have to log on World or Warcraft to get you to talk to me?”  
“Would you?” Dong Wan asked hopefully.  
“DONG WAN!!!” Andy cried, literally.  
“Alright, I’ll come over. Have some lunch for me when I get there.”

“Look at this one, this girl says Im the ugliest guy she’s ever seen. This one says I am annoying, and this one says she hopes I die!” Andy said, poking the open windows he had up.  
“What did they say about me?” Dong Wan asked with a mouth full of pizza.  
“This isn’t about you!”  
“It could be if you let me use the mouse.”  
“Look at these fanfics!” Andy ignored Dong Wan and brought up a few more windows. “Im a MAID in this one and-“  
”WOAH what is Minwoo doing to Jun Jin?!”  
“This isn’t about-“  
”She spelled erection wrong. And Jun Jin is NOT that big. Move over and let me post a comment.”  
“DONG WAN!!!”  
“WHAT?!” Dong Wan screamed back at him.  
“EVERYONE HATES ME!!!”  
“What do you want me to do about it?!”  
“I...make me feel better.” Andy suggested.  
“Let me post the comment and Ill mention you should be the one getting laid.”  
Andy burst into tears.  
“Alright, alright... Lets kill them.”  
“What?!”  
“Lets tell everyone we’re having a fan meeting and that everyone but you will be there and when the fans show up, we’ll gas them...Or shoot them. Or blow the building up.”  
“Dong Wan-“  
”Or serve poison snacks.”  
“That isn’t a good plan!” Andy snapped.  
“Then lets make people like you.” Dong Wan suggested.  
“How?”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ll get you in the news by making up a scandal.” Dong Wan said.  
“Scandal?” Andy asked, perplexed.  
“Ya, you know, like those romantic ones. It’ll have to be someone pretty popular though... Someone the whole country idolizes and admires...”  
“Who could-“  
”It’ll have to be me, no one else fits.” Dong Wan cut him off matter-o-factly.  
“What?!” Andy shrieked.  
“I know what you are thinking, you are thinking you aren’t worthy. So let me tell you now, Im not really getting with you, I have a wife.”  
Andy shook his head. “That isn’t what I was think-wait, you are married?!”  
Dong Wan patted Andy on the shoulder good naturedly and grinned with pride. “Her name is MysticMinny she’s a level 50 druid Night Elf.”  
“Dong Wan look this isn’t...Its too weird.” Andy said weakly.  
Dong Wan’s expression grew dark and his grip on Andy’s shoulder stiffened to the point of pain. “Andy...I was kidding before, but if you really want me to, I will. I will kill the fans for you.”  
“Okay lets have a scandal!” Andy cried in a rush of terror.  
“Okay, I’ll go get my jacket.” Dong Wan smiled cheerfully.

What had been a boring day had turned into a stressful one. Dong Wan’s plan for starting a scandal about the two of them was to be seen around town together, and wait for photos to show up on the internet. Andy wasn’t sure what about them being seen together would make people believe they were dating, until Dong Wan had whispered ‘I spot a fangirl’ and would grab his ass, or french kiss him, or make a move for his...privates.  
After Dong Wan had decided they had gotten seen enough, he sent Andy home, feeling utterly molested, and told him if anyone questioned him about their relationship to say ‘No comment’ and run away.  
Now at home, Andy reluctantly checked daum cafe’s as Dong Wan had instructed...and much to his shock, the photos were there! They were everywhere!  
Comments weren’t reassuring at first.  
‘Urg! How could Dong Wan want to be with Andy?!’  
‘WHY DONG WAN OPPA, WHY!!!!!!!!!!’  
‘Oh no!!! Dong Wan is cuter with Jun Jin!!!’  
Then slowly the comments began to change.  
‘Well, Andy looks cute in the 3rd photo...’  
‘Dong Wan and Andy actually make a cute couple!’  
‘This is so sweet!’  
He was growing on them! Andy was never good with women, but apparently homoeroticism is what wins them over! If this was all it took, Dong Wan could grab his dick any day!  
Not soon after that, the phone rang...  
“Hello Lee Sun Ho?”  
“Yes?” Andy answered.  
“I wanted to book you for an interview tonight.”  
“An interview??? W-Why didn’t you call my manager?”  
“You have a manager?” The women didn’t even try to hide the shock in her voice.  
“Never mind...I would love to be on your show! What time?”

“YOU ARE BUMPING ME FOR WHO?!” Minwoo screamed.  
“For Andy.” The stage manager said again, making calming motions with his hands.  
Minwoo had yet to look at Andy, but when Andy made a move to hide, their eyes met.  
“What the hell Andy! Who did you fuck to get my place?!”  
Andy opened his mouth to deny it, but the stage manager smiled, and Andy couldn’t speak. It wasn’t TECHNICALLY true...but it sort of was, wasn’t it?  
“Im sorry hyung...” Andy blubbered.  
Minwoo stalked forward to stare down his band mate, but abruptly turned and stormed off.  
“Alright, all set then? Hurry up on stage.” The stage manager said, pushing Andy off.  
The interviewer smiled warmly at him as he set down, but before he could greet her, a voice informed them they were now rolling and Andy jumped.  
“Thank you for joining us Andy!” The interviewer said with an exaggerated excitement. “What have you been doing lately?”  
“Googling.”  
“Are you cute, or what?!” She cried. “There are rumors now that you are dating, is that true?” When Andy’s eyes only grew in reply she went on. “Some photos hit the internet recently of you and fellow ShinHwa member Dong Wan. Are you two really dating?!”  
“N-No comment.” Andy said weakly, and began to get up to run like Dong Wan had told him to, but thought better off it.  
“Awww. Well, tell us this then, you’ve dated women in the past, so what’s better? Straight or gay sex?”  
Andy gasped so suddenly he began chocking on saliva and fell to the floor coughing.

When Andy returned home late that night he had 3 messages on his answering machine...  
“Andy! Its Jun Jin, dude I saw you on TV man...What a great publicity stunt! I want in on it man, lets get seen making out and make it a love triangle, it’ll help my album sales.”  
“Dude, Andy, its Eric, man...I got arrested on molestation charges, come bail me out man.”  
“Its Minwoo...meet me under the Gyeongbu freeway next to the exit by the Jack in the Box at midnight...”


	3. Chapter 3

Andy huddled into his jacket to keep out the cold. He had been by the exit for almost half an hour waiting for Minwoo. A great part of him was seriously doubting that their meeting was to put their differences aside, but for the sake of a long standing friendship, he was willing to risk it.  
“I lost track of time.” Minwo said from behind. When Andy turned to see him, Minwoo discarded a Jack In The Box bag from one hand and hefted a lead pipe with the other to rest on his shoulder. “Im shocked you came actually.” He admitted. “Didn’t you know Im just going to beat the shit out of you?”  
“Why?!” Andy squeaked.  
“You aren’t shit Andy, and you have no right to take my place on any show. You don’t even have the right to use the same toilet seat as me, but I allow it. I don’t know what you did to get on the air, but you wont be able to do anything once I put you in a coma.”  
“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Dong Wan asked, coming into view and surprising them both. He took note of Minwoo’s pipe, “Pluming?”  
“What are you doing here?” Andy asked him, relived to no longer be alone with Minwoo.  
“Im meeting a date here.”  
“Here?!” Minwoo demanded.  
“Its right off the freeway, its very convenient.” Dong Wan explained.  
“You can’t meet anyone here Dong Wan, so go home, I have business here tonight!” Minwoo barked at him.  
“Don’t go!” Andy cried.  
“Im meeting my girlfriend for the first time tonight, so Im not leaving!” Dong Wan barked back. “You and Andy can install your freeway toilets some other time!”  
“What girl would meet you here, you dip shit?!” Minwoo demanded.  
“My World of Warcraft wife, MysticMinny!”  
Minwoo’s arm went limp and the lead pipe hit the ground with a thump. “What did you say?” He croaked.  
“Don’t give me any shit, she’s the love of my life, her stats are amazing!” Dong Wan defended.  
“You are SirScoresALot?!” Minwoo cried in horror.  
“...OH MY GOD!” Dong Wan screamed, realizing what was going on.  
“Sir who?” Andy asked, nonplused.  
“I cyberd with you!”  
“You told me you were a women!”  
Minwoo fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. “Why did it have to be you?”  
“Get up, we’re going on our date.” Dong Wan ordered.  
Minwoo’s hands parted so he could look up at Dong Wan. “What?”  
“We’re legally married as far as Im concerned, so its time to fulfill your wifely duties.”  
“Oh wait, I get it...you two are gay!” Andy jumped in.  
Minwoo’s head snapped to attention on Andy and he grabbed for the lead pipe. “YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I KILL YOU, YOU FUCKER!”  
Andy ran.

“Copies of Hye Sung’s medical records showing diagnosis of Gonorrhea, syphillis, chlamydia, even the Papillomavirus! Chat logs of Dong Wan and Minwoo cybering, and IP verification that its them. Testimonials from over fifty women who have joined a class action suit against Eric for molesting them. Photos of Jun Jin shooting up with heroine in the backstage area of Inki Gayo...Andy, this is amazing!” Exclaimed the publisher. “This tell all novel will shoot to the best sellers list even before its being sold!”  
“Im not doing this for money.” Andy said softly.  
“For fame then?”  
“For vindication.”


End file.
